Reunion
by Yurosoku
Summary: Hawke makes his way to Weisshaupt, but not alone.
1. Chapter 1

_**Reunion**_

_**Summary. Hawke makes his way to Weisshaupt, but not alone**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**In hindsight, Hawke should've asked the Inquisition for a horse, or any sort of transport. **_

_**The Champion was currently on the outskirts of Orlais, long out of the Western Approach and now alone in the vast lands of the Empire. Wearing the Mantle of the Champion with his traditional sword the Celebrant strapped to his back, the Champion held out his map. Judging by the markings, he was probably seven weeks away from reaching the fortress, much to his dismay. **_

'_Why did the Wardens have to be so bloody far away__**?', he said with a tired voice. The long days of traveling have slowly begun to wear on the warrior. His body was fatigued from the long travels and with little time to sleep or even close his eyes for an hour he could probably fall on a bed of spikes and sleep like a baby. **_

_**Still, it must be done. **_

_**He sighed as he ran a metal hand through his black unkempt hair, his red eyes looked at the rising sun as the new day had begun. He sighed and resumed his walk. **_

_**The borders of Orlais were deserted. The farm lands were burnt or destroyed by the constant battles of mage and templar, adding to that are the demons and fade rifts that plagued the world of Thedas. He walked on, grimacing at the dead. **_

_**Anders once more plagued his mind. All this destruction, for nothing. **_

_**He wondered if he should've killed him when he had the chance back in Kirkwall, maybe things wouldn't have escalated so fast, if he had seen the signs, if he had done more… He shook his head from the thoughts, what was done is done, all he can do is make this better for the innocent folk. Still, at least the Inquisitor and his companions were doing the good for the people of Thedas. **_

_**He smiled when he thought of Varric, Maker above it was great to see his old friend again. That was probably the one thing, among others, keeping him going. The thoughts of seeing everyone one day, all of his closest companions by his side once more. **_

_**Merrill… His heart clenched when he thought of her again, truly. Parting ways with her was one of the hardest things he had ever done in his life as the Champion. Still, she was protecting her people, she was doing everything in her power to help the innocent elves of Kirkwall, what more could he ask of her. He missed her company though, so dearly it hurts him so much. **_

_**Her smiles and naivety warmed his heart, her beautiful emerald eyes could break his will and he'd be happy to just stare at her all day with her in his arms. He wanted to be with her again, but now was not the time. Obligations to put an end to this took his attention more so. Even if she persisted, he wouldn't allow her to journey with him, no more. She had spent plenty of time fighting for her life with him, he wasn't going to allow her to do so again, not on his behalf. **_

_**He stopped. **_

_**He slowly reached for his greatsword, and then turned around and blocked an oncoming attack. The Venatori had finally caught up with him. He was surrounded by them, several mages and rouges, two champions and plenty of swordsmen. He grunted and pushed off the attacker and pierced his chest. Turning around to block two more, he parried their attacks and swung his black blade and slashed their chests, killing them. **_

_**Then an arrow pierced his shoulder, making him stumble but not enough to put him down. He tore the arrow out of his shoulder and back handed an attacker. Five more attack at once but Hawke, remembering his templar training, used Holy Smite to blast them back from him. **_

_**A mage fired a ball of fire at the Champion but Hawke quickly rolled to the left, dodging the ball of flames. He then silenced the mage's magic, and rose up and bringing his blade with him, he slashed a swordsman's torso, killing him. He deflected an arrow but was then blasted in the back by a rock fist, knocking him on his stomach. **_

_**He quickly rose to his feet just in time to block a champion's massive maul brought down upon him. He growled at the champion and pressed on, trying to crush the warrior. Hawke growled at the strain, before roaring and using all the might he possessed to push him off. The champion stumbled, leaving himself open for Hawke to end his life by stabbing into his stomach fully through and pulling out the blade, he quickly decapitated the attacker. **_

_**Hawke turned on his next enemies, before getting another arrow into his body, this time his chest, barely missing his heart. He grunted before falling on one knee, the pain and fatigue was combing themselves to wear him down. He growled at her stared up his attackers, now facing down the leader he guessed. A mage of all people, wearing a Magistiers robe and carrying an enchanter's staff. He smirked at the defeated Champion, before signalling his men to most likely bind him. **_

_**However, just before they were in reach of them, they suddenly blasted back by magic. The Magister turned to them, then back to direction of the attack before getting blown back himself. Hawke looked and too his surprise, an old friend. **_

_**Anders stood there, magical energies emitting from his hand while his right carried the old staff Hawke had given him years ago. The mage wore his black robes with two daggers strapped to his waist, his blond hair in a ponytail but the fringe was unkempt, he looked much older than the last time Hawke had seen him. **_

_**He then aimed his staff at Hawke, who was just pulling out the arrow in his chest, and then covered him in green light, healing his friend. Hawke stood up and faced the mage. Their eyes were steely and darkened at the sight of each other, before nodding to another and turned their attentions to the Venatori. **_

_**Hawke ran at the next champion, gripping his massive sword with both hands and striking the warrior with the ferocity of a tiger. The champion was no match for the rage Hawke possessed, there was no time to attack and there was even less time to defend himself. Anders kept the others off the Champion's back by firing spell after spell at them, never letting up nor even showing signs of fatigue. It was as if the mage had seemingly unlimited energy. **_

_**However, one arrow caught him off guard, hitting his staff, upsetting the balance and sending the charged up magical energies out of control. The staff's glow faded as the tip exploded a tiny bolt of magic. Anders growled at the pain the magic sent into his face, but just before he could recuperate, a swordsman rushed at him. He didn't get to far though. **_

_**A blur dashed past him, slashing the warrior and killing him. Anders saw his rescuer and didn't know to either cry or laugh. Standing there, not even facing the mage, was Fenris. He turned to the mage slowly, his dark green eyes harboured loathe for the mage, but when they settled on Hawke, the anger turned to them. He looked at Anders, and nodded. **_

_**Anders casted haste on the elf as he ran into the fray. Fenris cleaved his way through the Venatori swordsmen, slashing and slicing anyone that came close to him as he ran to Hawke's side. Hawke turned around to thrust his sword through another warrior just as Fenris swung his own two handed sword over the Champion to decapitate a warrior behind him. **_

_**The lyrium tattooed elf spun around and punched his hand through a mage's chest, then quickly move the body in front of him to block the arrows. Fenris tossed the dead mage aside, turning his eyes on the archers. Then, a glass vial was tossed between the two archers, shattering upon contact with the ground creating an area of smoke. **_

_**Cries of pain and the sounds of stabbing were echoed in the smoke. When the shadows vanished, the two archers were on the ground, necks slashed and torsos stabbed. Standing above them was Isabela, grinning madly at the others. She then leapt at another Venatori, plunging her daggers into his shoulders, flipped over him and stabbed him in the back. She kicked him aside and ran to her next prey. **_

_**The Magister then created a rune beneath the pirate. Once her foot stepped on it, her body was encased in white lightning, frozen in place. He then fire a shockwave at Fenris, sending the elf five feet away from the fight and on his back. Before the mage could attack again, Anders fired a stream of ice at the him, hitting his right arm and freezing it up to his shoulders, ceasing the magic he was about to cast. **_

_**But Anders was then attacked by a swordsman. He just blocked his attack but the warrior's superior physical strength knocked his staff out of his hands with the second attack, leaving the blond mage unarmed. Before Anders could draw one of his daggers, the warrior punched him in the jaw, sending him on his side. He stood over the blond, his sword inches away from his neck. **_

_**Suddenly, the warrior was then encased in ice, freezing him entirely like a statue. Anders looked behind him and just like the first two, he was surprised to see them. **_

_**Bethany, with her staff glowing whitish blue, stood there and froze another warrior while beside her, bashing away another was Aveline, wielding her own personally made shield and sword. The two joined the fight as Fenris and Isabela recovered and resumed their attacks upon the Venatori. **_

_**Hawke finished the last swordsman defending the Magister, his black sword dripping with the blood of his fallen enemies. The Magister sneered at the Champion, before slitting his hand and drawing power upon his blood. Hawke raised his blade, challenging the Magister to give it the best he had. He never learned his power however. **_

_**The Magister froze, then suddenly a blade exploded out of his stomach. The blade drew back as he fell on his knees. Standing above the kneeling Magister was Merrill, who then decapitated the mage in a clean stroke. **_

_**She faced Hawke, her battle face faded quickly by replacing itself with a loving smile. **_

_**The Venatori were defeated quickly after everyone gathered themselves and with careful planning and combinations, they were wiped out in minutes. **_

'_So…I assume you got Varric's letter__**?', Hawke said, as he sat down on a boulder, a grin plastered to his face. '**__You mean the one containing the fact Coryphes is still alive and you're heading to Weisshaupt__**?', Aveline said, sheathing her sword. '**__Yup, that's the one__**'. '**__And these were who__**?', Bethany asked, looking at the fallen. Hawke made a tired sigh as he threw his hands up. '**__Tervinter Cultists called the Venatori who serve Coryphes__**'. **_

_**Everyone made an "o" sound bar Anders who shrugs and muttered "figures". '**__Well we're all here now. So how much farther to the stronghold__**?', Aveline inquired. '**__If we're lucky, seven weeks on foot__**', Hawke said, he could feel the ache in his feet already at the mere thought. '**__And if we're unlucky__**?', Anders asked. '**__We'll keep getting attacked by the Venatori and end up giving up the journey and just wait for the end of world__**'. **_

'_Who says we're walking__**?', Isabela asked, placing her hands on her hips. '**__Pirate. Ship. Anyone think of that__**?', she stressed. Everyone looked at her in shock, even Merrill. Then she looked offended. '**__You guys really think I lost that ship already__**?', she said, placing a hand above her heart in mock offensive. '**__Yes__**', came everyone's reply, even Merrill couldn't deny it, she did think she lost the ship again. **_

'_Have a little faith in me! I mean who was the one who give the Relic back to the Qunari__**?', she asked. '**__Who was the one who caused them stay and create chaos__**?', Fenris said, folding his arms and looking at her as her confident smirk vanished and was replaced by a paused look. She said nothing and wisely kept her mouth shut. '**__I thought as much__**', Aveline sighed. '**__W-Well who cares? Hawke killed the grey bastard! The point is I got a ship, we use said ship and presto! We're at the ass end of the world__**!', she said. **_

'_Better then walking for seven weeks__**', Anders agreed. '**__So where is your ship__**?', Hawke asked. '**__About a day or so from here, so let's get a move people__**!', she said, heading off into the direction. The group moved on from the battlefield, though given their record, if fortune continues to deliver ill to them then they'll most likely be fighting soon enough. **_

_**Descent of Darkness**_

'_Isabela how much farther__**?', Bethany asked, trudging her feet in the dirt, completely drained from today. '**__Err, about say, three or fours hours__**?', she said, though with hesitation. It became very apparent to Fenris that Isabela had no idea where she was leading them. '**__Isabela, by chance do you have ANY clue to where's your ship is docked? At all__**?', he asked. **_

_**The pirate turned to the group, before giving them a sheepish grin. '**__I think it's in Antiva__**…', she said but the angry glares from Aveline and Fenris said the thoughts in everyone's mind. '**__…We're lost__**', they said. '**__No we are not! We just don't know where we are__**', Isabela chirped. '**__That means we're lost__**', Anders said, face palming himself. **_

'_Isabela…you do know if we're meant to head to Antiva, we needed to head to east__**', Merrill said, pulling out her own map. Everyone looked at her in shock. '**__What__**?', she asked. '**__You had a map and you didn't say anything__**!?', Anders shouted. **_

_**She looked offended and a little hurt, before she pouted. '**__Well yes, why wouldn't I have a map? Don't you guys have one__**?', she asked. At this, Anders closed his mouth and scratched his stubbled chin while Fenris glared at her, Bethany and Aveline said nothing. '**__And you two call me stupid__**', Merrill said. Hawke rolled his eyes, party banters were mixed blessing for him these days. **_

'_Well no point in continuing on in the dark, let's rest up and try getting some sleep__**', he said. **_

_**The group set camp up and Hawke, being the leader of the merry company, decided he'd take first watch. However… **_

'_And where do you think you're going__**?', Merrill asked, her green eyes stared down…or rather up, at the human, who froze. '**__I'm…taking the first watch__**', he started before Merrill jabbed a finger at his chest. '**__Oh no you're not. You MR Champion are going to bed and rest__**', she said sternly. Suddenly all eyes were on the surprisingly strong willed(and a bit scary) elf, who was literally ordering Hawke, to go to bed like a mother would to a child. It was an amusing scene really, a small elven woman being the boss of tall human warrior. **_

'_M-Merrill__**- '**__Don't you "Merrill" me, when was the last time you actually slept, hmm__**?', she asked, folding her arms giving him the eyes. Hawke's throat dried up quickly when he realized he HADN'T sleep through the night at all in the past few weeks, and sadly Merrill knew him like the back of her hand…or well, when her hands weren't covered in ink or magic. **_

'_I slept last night just fine__**', he lied. '**__Oh yes, judging by the way your eyes keep drooping I am certain you slept like a baby__**', she commented. '**__Brother, maybe you should just go to bed__**', Bethany quipped, realizing Merrill, for the first time since she met her, was not going to back down from Hawke. Hawke looked at his sister in shock that she side against him, but one look in her eyes told him for the sake of living to see another tomorrow, he'd best do as his lover says, least he suffers for it. **_

'_She's right. The longer you refuse to sleep the worse your condition will get. You're not exactly at the peak of health Hawke__**', Anders said, lighting the camp fire. Hawke looked at him, then at the others, who didn't face him and pretended to be busy, bar Isabela, who was smirking with pride that her kitten was wearing the pants of the relationship between the Champion and her. **_

'_I'm-_

'_Hoku__**'. Suddenly everyone's eyes were wide open when Merrill used his own name, when that happens, its either when she's being extraordinarily happy with him, when she's serious, screaming his name in bed(Courtesy of Isabela's eavesdropping), but rarely, VERY rarely, when she's angry. **_

'_If I don't see you in bed in the next five minutes I swear to the Creators I will forbid you to lay a single hand on me, or any part of my body until we reach the fortress! Mythal I may even extend to a year!__**', she said. Hawke gulped nervously, before stuttering a weak "yes ma'am". Then, out of nowhere, Merrill grinned as if the scary boss woman never appeared and patted his cheeks. '**__Wonderful, good night Ma Vhenan__**', she said with a happy grin. She picked up her staff and proclaimed she was taking the first watch. **_

_**When she was out of ear shot, Hawke looked at everyone, their faces, even Fenris and Isabela's faces, were, surprised by the display of will from Merrill. **_

'_What just happened__**?', Bethany asked. '**__Merrill just, owned Hawke__**', Anders said. '**__…Who is that woman and what has she done to Merrill__**?'. **_

_**Hawke slowly entered his tent and after removing his armour, laid down on the bed roll and rested his head upon the pillow, all the while thinking of Merrill. Her courage and dominating posture, was amazing to say the least. He guessed all that time helping the elves back in Kirkwall must've really helped her become more independent and stronger willed then ever. A proud smile graced his lips at the thought, his lover wasn't the naïve shy mage he knew anymore. **_

_**The issue was…he didn't know to be happy or scared of her anymore. One thing is certain, he'll be a good man for her from now on…she wouldn't deny him sex with her…would she? **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Reunion **_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Three weeks later**_

'_So not only did the Inquisitor manage to get the entire mage army to band together, but he also secured an alliance with pretty much every templar who didn't follow the Seeker__**?', Anders asked. '**__Grand Enchanter Fiona was indebted to the Inquisition for rescuing them from Alexius and decided it be safer to join the Inquisition instead of fending for themselves__**', Hawke explained. **_

_**The band of adventures have finally reached the Anderfels thanks to Isabela's ship, and with only a week away from reaching the fort, spirits were slightly higher then last time. Though the current mood wasn't exactly chipper or upbeat, if anything it was quite…down. **_

_**After retelling his tale back in the Adamant, suddenly everyone's mood had changed. Of course Bethany chided him for being so stupid and reckless, berating him that he could've died if Stroud hadn't been there. Isabela was literally held back by Aveline for wanting to beat some sense into him for such crazy ideas that even she claimed was batty. **_

_**Fenris had been more understanding about his reasons, though that didn't stop the furious lecture he got, especially when he learned magic and Tervinter mages were involved. **_

_**Strangely, the only one who didn't rip into him, understandably and rightfully so, was Merrill. All she did was smile and said "But that's what Ma Vhenan does, isn't it?", and left it at that. Hawke himself was a bit…surprised that she, after the whole sleep issue, would let him off so easily. Not that he wanted to be chewed out by everyone or anything, but he thought among all of them she deserved to let him have it. **_

_**Still, with all said and done, Hawke was glad they were getting along with each other. **_

'_So Varric is helping the Inquisition stop all this__**?', Bethany asked. '**__Yup, I didn't think I'd see it coming__**', Hawke chuckled. '**__And the Inquisitor? Dustan wasn't it? What's he like__**?', the sister asked. '**__We have a lot in common, in terms of what we'd do and who we pick up, oh Maker that Sera lass, and I thought Tallis was batty__**', he laughed. **_

'_Oh yes, you should've met Cassandra Aveline, you both have a lot in common__**', he said, looking back at the red head. '**__Oh, are they both battering rams that can't get laid to save their lives__**?', Isabela asked with a smirk as Aveline clutched her fist in anger. '**__Not the laid part…I meant they're both strong headed and they really find Varric annoying…except she got to hit him__**', he said. **_

'…_Lucky__**', he heard her mutter, as Isabela laughed at the angry look on her face. '**__What about the mages? Dorian and Vivienne__**?', Bethany asked, she heard their names during her time in the circle back in Kirkwall. '**__I didn't spend much time with them to be honest, but from what I gathered Dorian apparently left Tervinter to help out with Coryphaeus, guess he was trying to show the good side of Tervinter__**', he said. **_

'_So he can hide the truth about that land? Figures__**', Fenris spat bitterly. **_

'_He's not as bad as he seems to be honest, he's just a smug bastard__**', Hawke replied, chuckling. '**__And that Vivienne, I've sworn I heard her name somewhere__**', Anders asked, scratching his stubble. '**__Ugh, if there was a mage who openly supports the circle being restored, she's a fine image__**', he replied, running a metal hand through his black hair. '**__One word out of her mouth and sweet Andraste I wanted to cut my ears off__**!'. **_

'_Even Orsino found her detestable, he kept saying she was a templar boot licking witch__**', Bethany laughed. '**__What about that qunari? The Iron Bull wasn't it__**?', Fenris asked. At the mention of the qunari, Hawke laughed. '**__He's probably one of the strangest yet jolly man I've ever met__**!', he said. **_

_**As Hawke answered questions of the Inquisition, he took note that Merrill, was still keeping her mouth shut. He thought she'd ask about Solas or whatever Dalish discovery the Inquisition found, yet nothing.**_

_**Nightfall**_

'_According to the map we should be at the fortress by the evening tomorrow if we keep up the pace__**', Aveline said, pointing at the map that rested upon the boulder. '**__Provided we avoid fade rifts, Venatori mages, rebel mages, red templars or anyone else that want's our blood__**', Anders quipped. **_

_**With night upon the group, everyone had set their tents and dinner was served and eaten. Anders had already created enough poultices for the rest of the journey and was currently writing up a letter for an old friend within Ferelden. **_

_**Isabela had already turned in, with Fenris and after some convincing, they moved their tent far, FAR, from the main camp to at least give people some sleep. Bethany was by the camp fire, resting upon a log and relaxing from the long walk. Hawke was already going over the plan on how to approach the Wardens and tell them how a Tervinter mage somehow managed to kill almost every single warden in Orlais and only by the Inquisitor's mercy, they weren't kicked out of the country. **_

_**With Anders they wouldn't have as much trouble to get in the fort, the issue however was the fact the fort was strictly warden only and only potential recruits were allowed in. Still they'll cross that bridge when they come across it. '**__I am more worried about the wardens. If the wardens from Orlais were corrupted, why wouldn't the Venatori go for the ones in other regions__**?', Aveline replied. **_

'_From what I got from Nathaniel, the wardens in Ferelden have been keeping their distance from other wardens. He says it was an order from the Warden-Commander himself to stay away__**', the blond mage said. '**__What about other regions? Antiva, Rivain__**?', Hawke inquired. '**__Not sure, but we can guarantee we won't be seeing any wardens from Ferelden__**'. **_

'_Well that's a load off my mind, just one country off our backs__**', Hawke said. He looked around to see the others, but much to his worry, Merrill was nowhere in sight once again**__. __**The elf had been distant lately ever since that night but this was borderline "I don't want to be here" distant. '**__Has anyone seen Merrill__**?', Hawke asked. '**__Said she wanted to be alone__**…', Bethany said, but she wouldn't face her brother, though the coy smile on her lips said more. **_

_**Deciding it'd be best to confront the elf now then later, Hawke headed off into the direction of the missing elf. **_

_**Upon the cliff**_

_**Hawke brushed past the branches and trees, after receiving several slaps to face by the branches and finally found the elf, sitting near the edge, a single large blanket under her, arms wrapped around her knees as she gazed up at the endless sea of stars, the full moon bathing her in its lunar light. **_

_**Hawke stopped walking once he was out of the wood, standing several feet away from the resting elf. He could feel hesitation in his legs, the tension between them was there. He knew it, she wasn't pleased by recent actions he partook in, namely the whole physically going into the fade and seeing things beyond normality. **_

_**Hawke knew going to help the Inquisition would most likely mean endangering himself again, but that, was beyond what he had experienced, so even the Warden never did something so crazy, guess they one up the Warden. He took a deep breath and approached her. **_

_**He placed himself next to her, sword stabbed behind them a few feet with her staff. '**__…It's quiet tonight__**', he said, truthful as opposed to just breaking the ice. Merrill did not reply, she simply rose her head up to look at the sky, the moon lit her face, her elven tattoos were more alit with the moon shining down upon her face. **_

'…_Couldn't ever get a view like this back in Kirkwall, hmm__**?', he tried again. Again no reply, just more empty silence that was unusual for the elf, as her voice was often the most heard amongst the group, be it rambles of a subject wandering off or when she gets so excited she can barely contain herself and goes on and on about it. **_

_**Now it was as if talking to a woman who held distrust among the group. '**__Merrill__**- **_

'_You almost died__**'. **_

_**He nearly jumped when he heard her voice. It cut across the atmosphere between them, it was so sudden and full of, fear. He saw her gaze turned to the ground and her feet. '**__Varric told me everything in the letter. If Stroud hadn't given his life nor offered it, you would've just to save them__**', she spoke, her voice hinted with fear and contained, anger? '**__And don't try to convince me otherwise Ma Vhenan. I know you would've__**'. **_

_**Hawke sighed deeply, his blue eyes downcast upon the ground. She knew him like the back of her hand, he would've given his life to ensure the Inquisitor would have survived and continue to stop Corypheus and his followers. Why not? What would've been better, the one man that can stop the fade rifts and put an end to all this madness, would it have been better to just let him die in the fade and allow the world to destroy itself? **_

'_Yes, I would have done it if it meant the world can stop destroying itself__**', he answered truthfully. He saw her shuffle in her spot, her eyes darkened and then she placed her forehead against her knees. He felt guilt set within himself, the pain he must've placed upon her during his absence…**_

_**He placed a hand on her shoulder, but before he could speak, Merrill's voice echoed. '**__Why__**?', she whispered. He frowned at that obvious question. '**__Why is it always fall to you__**?'. She faced him and the sight broke his heart. **_

_**Tears ran down her cheeks, eyes full of sorrow but anger for his safety. '**__This has nothing to do with you! Why can't they just leave you alone__**!?', she shrieked, her rage for the chantry came full forth. Hawke knew that was true, they chantry blamed him for what happened in Kirkwall and not only did they try to find him and most likely try and have him executed, but they kidnapped Varric and interrogated him to learn about who he was and how he became the Champion. **_

_**But that alone only willed him to face the music and deal with Corypheus himself. A close friend who helped him rise up from a simple refuge to a nobleman and then Champion of the city of chains, and he had taken the brunt of Cassandra's anger to not only be caught, defend him from those slanders and sod, he even lied about Hawke's location. **_

_**He could've just told him to tell his location and he would've left it all, then Varric wouldn't have been taking to Haven, he wouldn't have had to deal with this problem, he wouldn't have felt so guilty that he had to make amends. **_

'_Every time something goes wrong, its Hawke has to save us this, Hawke save us that! You were blamed for Orsino and Meredith and you took the exile__**!', she screamed as tears ran down her face like a waterfall. '**__And then the Chantry tries to bring you to the conclave and if we hadn't hid, you could've, you could've__**', she spoke, but her voice wavered. **_

_**Hawke knew if he had gone to the conclave, there would've been a high chance that he wouldn't have made it out alive. Then again, if he did, would he be the one who could stop Corypheus and the rifts? Maybe or maybe not, but the fact remains that he wasn't there so maybe things turned out for the best.**_

'_Why Ma Vhenan, why did you go to them__**?', she whimpered. Hawke sighed deeply. '**__Because Corypheus IS my fault Merrill. If I hadn't gone to his prison, if I had made sure he was dead, none of this would have happened__**', he explained. '**__I can't ignore that, everyone that suffered is because of me and Varric, we went there and we unleashed hell upon the world__**'. **_

_**The weight of the lives of those were either ruined or taken by Corypheus bared on Hawke's mind, how many innocent lives were lost between the mages and templars, now red templars capture, torture and then bury red lyrium into their victims, creating monsters. **_

'_What would you have me do Merrill? Run away, pretend it's not my fault or problem__**?'. Merrill looked away, her eyes shadowed as he saw the guilt within them. He placed his arm around her shoulder and allowed her to lie on his chest. '**__…No amount of words can be used to say how sorry I am, for worrying you that much__**', he said, rubbing her back lovingly. **_

'_But I can't ignore this. I can't help with Corypheus now, but I can at least do what I can to help__**', he said. '**__But once that's done…I'm done__**'. She looked at him in terror, but he chuckled and placed his lips on her fore head. '**__Relax Merrill, I'm not dying, I meant I'm done with this type of life style__**', he said with a smile. '**__When we finish our business with the wardens, we'll return to Kirkwall if you want__**', he said. **_

_**She placed her hand on his cheek, her eyes no longer teary but full of, hope. '**__No, I don't want to go back, not there__**', she said. '**__After I got your letter, I…I didn't think of, how__**', she started, but she kept faltering, as if unable to convey her feelings with words. '**__…I was so scared. I've lost my clan to that blasted mirror, my mother figure died for me, I was alone…but everyday, when we were together, I could face the day with a smile. But when you had to leave, to help the Inquisition, I was scared I'd never see you again__**'. **_

_**She remembered the days in Kirkwall without him, going to bed after a long dangerous day of helping elves left homeless by the war, fending off slavers and templar renegades, all to lay in an empty bed, no one to comfort her, to assure her things will be better. Hawke made the fights worth it, he was the inspiration to fight, to defend her people. **_

_**Yet when he left, it was a dying battle. Day after day the elves were persecuted by the humans who took advantage of their weakened state, templars who hunted them in case of there being mages and of course the rebel mages who sought to take a few elven servants. She would be drained of the day so much it was as if her life was taken out of her body. The elves themselves weren't much help to her anyway, they'd complain of the lack in progress, cower in fear of the enemies, plus the fact some of them even sold each other out said a lot about them. **_

_**It became clear to her that her people were doomed. In time, she decided no sooner did she got the letter, she would leave it to them, since the mages and templars were now between Orlais and Ferelden, so they'd just deal with regular humans. She was sick of it, she risked her life every day for them and all she got was the same treatment from her own clan, bitterness and resentment with a touch of ungratefulness. **_

'_I don't want to fight anymore, I just, want to be with you__**', she said. Hawke formed a smile, as he wrapped his arms around her as she nuzzled into his shoulder lovingly. '**__Then, we go to Amaranthine, live our lives out as farmers. It should be safe from the war__**', he said. He heard her hum in approval, though that could just be from the hug, something he missed doing with her. '**__No more fighting, just me, you and the future__**'. **_

_**Then, out of nowhere, Merrill leaned forward, toppling the human on his back with her above him. She was grinning madly all of sudden, her eyes alit of mischief as her hands started to remove the buckles of his champion armour. '**__Really? Here of all places__**?', he asked, slowly removing his armoured greaves. '**__Three months away from each other would make anyone horny upon sight of said bond mate__**', she explained, removing his chest plate, eyeing his muscled torso, eyes focusing on the several scars on him. **_

'_Maker's breath woman__**', he chuckled. **_

_**Later**_

_**They laid upon the earth, the blanket she used earlier between them and the ground as they laid beside each other, chests slowly raising and falling as they laid beneath the moon, nude as the day they were born. Smiles placed on their faces, hands together. '**__I missed this__**', he said, smiling at her. She turned her head to him, a loving smile formed. '**__I miss the bed__**', she quipped. He laughed at her, shaking her head. '**__…The bed DOES sound nice__**', he replied after giving it some thought. Sex was nice, but a nice soft bed often comes into play. **_

_**She laughed, a joyous laughter he hadn't heard in a long time. She sighed, a pleasant smile slowly formed on her lips. Then, they used the large blanket to cover themselves, Merrill climbed on Hawke as she rested her tiny head on his chest as she wrapped her arms around him, while he wrapped his own around her. **_

_**Smiles and pleasant dreams filled their minds as they slept, another day has passed..**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Reunion **_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Rainy days, what could be worse? **_

_**How about Venatori who are sore losers after the little rebellion at Adamant and are driven by revenge upon the man who not only helped the Inquisition stop their plots but also killed Maker knows how many of their kin? **_

'_How many of these bloody fanatics did the Venatori recruit__**!?', Hawke shouted, as he plunged his great sword into a fallen warrior's chest, ending his life. '**__They must have REALLY good pay__**!', Anders quipped, quickly jumping back from a oncoming blade and then blasting his attacker with a bolt of energy, sending him into a tree, breaking his back and neck in the process. **_

_**Isabela was dancing around a mages fire, leaping left and right as she avoided the flames. After rolling under a torrent of flames, she leapt forward and plunged her daggers into the shoulders of the mage, then slashed his throat with her right dagger. **_

_**She turned to see Aveline literally break a warrior's skull with a bash of her massive shield and sliced off the head of another in a single stroke. Behind her, was Bethany and Merrill blasting any sneaky rogue that tried to back stab the mighty warrior or any warrior that managed to evade her. **_

_**Merrill in cased three warriors in solid rock, rendering them immobile, before clenching her fist and crushing them in their rocky tombs. She turned to the approaching rogue but Bethany fortunately for them, froze the rogue. Merrill then shot a stone fist at the frozen enemy, shattering him into several pieces. **_

'_Fenris, ten already__**!', Isabela sang. She quickly spun around a champion as he swung his massive axe down. Behind him, the pirate slit his throat and kicked him to the ground. '**__Eleven__**!', she corrected. Fenris, who just plunged his ghostly fist into anther mage's chest, turned and tossed the corpse at an approaching warrior, bashing him and sending him upon the earth on his back. **_

_**With a roar, Fenris stabbed the fallen warrior in the chest, ending his struggles. Turning around he swung his sword to the side, slashing three warriors and killing them in the process. '**__Twenty three__**', he grunted, turning on the next mage. **_

'_If we're having a contest I think I'm winning! Twenty seven__**!', Anders said, bashing a Venatori mage's face with the butt of his staff and then shooting a torrent of ice, freezing the mage. '**__Thirty six__**!', Hawke shouted, as he cleaved the head off the captain. '**__Are we seriously having this__**!?', Bethany asked as she just barely dodged a mage's fire ball. '**__Don't be ashamed of your small kill count Beth__**!', Hawke replied with a smirk. **_

'_I'll have you know I'm up to twenty nine__**!', she shouted back. '**__Less talking and more killing children__**!', Aveline barked, stabbing another through their stomachs and ending their life. She turned to block a champion's maul, barely moving from the sheer weight of the attacker's weapon. She grunted as she bashed his weapon aside and pierced his throat with her sword. **_

_**Fenris pierced a mage's chest with another ghostly hand, he growled at the mage. '**__There's seemingly no end to this__**!', he commented. '**__You're killing all the mages they got! It's like your birthday__**!', Anders replied, sending a green torrent of healing to Hawke, who now refreshed, grinned and ran at the next lot of enemies. '**__Some presents get a little old__**!', he replied back, chopping another in half with little effort. **_

_**Hawke plunged his great sword through two men at once, as the man behind the Champion was blasted away from him by his ever attentive lover. When Hawke turned around after pulling his sword out of his enemies, he saw the next few Venatori being slayed by the others one by one, until finally the last survivor was then killed by the ever slicing and cutting Isabela.**_

_**The fight was once more won, but fatigue took its toll upon the group as Anders fell against a tree next to Fenris, too tired to argue about being too close. '**__Happy now? Plenty of dead mages__**', the blond mage asked. '**__Ecstatic__**', the elf replied, whose voice dripped with sarcasm as he laid against the tree. **_

_**Merrill and Bethany stood up with their staves, legs shaking from exhaustion of casting several spells and using their staffs as clubs and spears, still not used to physical contact with the baddies. '**__How much longer to the fortress__**?', Bethany asked, panting heavily from the exertion of another battle. '**__Two days, provided we avoid any more unwanted Venatori to show up__**', Aveline replied, swinging the blood off her blade and sheathing it. **_

'_They're sending more and more after us__**', Hawke said. '**__They must really not want us to get to Wardens__**'. He stood up from crouching as he turned to the others, exhausted and weary from the fight. This was the third attack not including the first one when they reunited ever since they arrived on the outskirts of the fortress in the Anderfels. **_

_**With each fight the Venatori numbers grew in size, from small attack groups to hordes. The first one wasn't as bad, the only issue was the slash Fenris took for defending Isabela's back and Anders and Bethany had spent hours healing the wound and convincing the magic hating elf to lay down. **_

_**The second was far worse. A champion got the better of Hawke and broke two ribs and an arm and nearly broke his neck. If it hadn't been for Aveline he would've been a dead man long ago. Bethany fared no better, two arrows that nearly hit her heart, pulled out as soon as possible. They had to spend an entire day trying to heal the Hawke children and even with Anders' superior healing skills it took him all day and even half the night. **_

_**His arm still felt stiff even from the healing, Anders did warn him that continuous fighting without time to heal was going to take far longer than it should. '**__Anyone need any healing__**?', Anders asked, sitting up. Everyone, even Fenris, replied nothing that won't heal after a nights rest. Hawke could see the relief wash over the blond mages face and he didn't blame him. **_

_**Anders was pushing himself to the limit, maker BEYOND his limit at this point. Hawke took heed of the blond mage looking as if he just walked out a war, his blond hair a mess, limbs looking as if ready to break and shatter with the next step, his eyes were surrounded by dark circles underneath them. Hawke was told by Aveline he was also taking more late night guard watches then anyone else, plus the sleep he seems to get lasts for an hour or two according to Bethany. **_

_**Hawke knew the mage was trying to redeem himself in their eyes, by pushing himself to the limit to seemingly punish himself for what had transpired in Kirkwall. Though Hawke never agreed with such actions, he was already convinced the mage had suffered enough for his actions. **_

'_We should keep moving, the sooner we reach the fortress the better__**', Aveline said, standing up and sheathing her sword. The others nodded and after some grunts and cracks in their bodies with tiredness, they proceeded forward. **_

_**Dusk**_

_**Anders could feel his body ready to fall on the ground and die. His magic was completely drained, his limbs felt like rusted hinges ready to break off, the pain felt like being stabbed in several points in his body. He kept going though, his persistence seemingly endless. He owed them all this, more than ever did he wish to undo his mistakes. **_

_**So with the rain growing too heavy to travel through, the group found a camp to hide in until it blows over though judging by the intensity of the storm they had a good feeling they'll be waiting for awhile. Fenris had already taken first watch, claiming he wouldn't sleep through the rain, too sensitive of a sleeper. Aveline and Merrill had already set the tents up while Hawke and Bethany cooked dinner. **_

_**Isabela was looking at the map, studying it. She wanted to memorize the locations for supplies, plus she was using it as an excuse to just do nothing but look at the map. Anders himself was just finishing up healing her, behind her with his hands glowing bluish over her shoulders. The mage had finished healing everyone else earlier after they set camp, sores and weary limbs were common amongst the group. **_

'_There, that shouldn't keep you from sleeping__**', he said after he finished the healing. Isabela rolled her shoulders and neck, getting a satisfactory crack within them, a gentle sigh of relaxation escaped her lips. **_

'_Just don't do anything to them and you'll be fine__**', the blond mage said, though he had a feeling his words will be ignored and she'll indulge in physical activity with a certain white haired elf. He got up and headed for the back of the cave to set up his bed roll. He just wanted to get some sleep and be ready for tomorrow. **_

'_Not having anything Anders__**?', Hawke asked, noticing the mage. '**__I'm not hungry Hawke, I'll see you guys in the morning__**', he said, his voice heavy with tiredness. Once in the back of the cave, he rolled out his bed roll and plopped onto it with a deep groan. His magic depleted, arms feeling like dead weight, head swimming in stress and insomnia, adding to the fact he still received glares from Fenris and Aveline, he'd thought he'd be used to it by now, shows him. **_

_**He rolled onto his back and placed a tired hand upon his forehead, rubbing strays of blond hair from his forehead out of his eyes along with the sweat he built up. He could still hear the remnants of Justice in his mind, a ghostly whisper that haunted him every he went, rumblings of rebellion. He grabbed his spare robe he used as a pillow and slammed it into his face, trying to ignore the voices. **_

'_Go to sleep__**', he muttered bitterly to himself, wishing he memorized that sleep spell back in Kirkwall. '**__But I'm not tired yet__**', a voice chirped. Anders slowly removed his pillow and saw above him was Bethany, standing a few steps away from him with her hands behind her back and smiling kindly at the blond mage. '**__Shouldn't you be with Hawke__**?', he asked as he slumped onto the roll. '**__My brother has Merrill to knock some sense into his stupid head, I'm officially out of a job__**', she said as she knelt down by Anders. **_

'_The bastard replaced you__**?', he said with a smirk, somehow his spirit was lighter with her around. '**__He always had a soft spot for elves with green eyes, black hair and affinity to ramblings__**', she replied. Anders could feel himself smiling like an idiot again as Bethany smiled at him warmly. '**__…Are you okay__**?', she asked, her warm amber eyes watched him as he sat up. **_

_**He shook his head. '**__I'm surprised Hawke hasn't gutted me yet__**', he replied, the warmth was gone and replaced by the old sad tone he had. '**__Garrett wouldn't have. Despite what happened in Kirkwall, you're still his friend__**', she assured, placing a kind hand on his shoulder. '**__…Everything that happened was my fault. If…if I hadn't destroyed the chantry, Hawke wouldn't have had gone into the fade or be pursued by the seekers__**', he said. **_

_**A sad look slowly formed on the younger Hawke, she was doing her best not to recall that her brother physically went into the fade. Yet Anders still blamed himself for that, though he wasn't responsible for Corypheus appearing out of nowhere and the mage/templar war only escalated at the White Spire. **_

_**Now she saw a man who just looked destroyed. Slowly, she sat by him, wrapped her arms around him and placed his head on her knees, giving him a kind smile. He turned pink slightly when he looked at her and realized his position. She gently stroked his hair. '**__I know you regret what had to be done, that the war between the mages and templars occurred when things escalated. But you know, maybe it was for the best…people saw how abusive the templars were and how desperate the mages became__**', she explained. **_

'_Now we have a chance to fix this, the Inquisition is solving the problem between both factions, and soon mages will have the treatment they needed. Take the victories where you can get them Anders__**', she whispered soothingly. Anders choked a bit, tears slowly escaping his eyes as he thought of all the innocent folk that had died and how he ripped into himself. **_

_**He sat up but Bethany wrapped her arms around him, resting her face on his back, nuzzling into his feathered robe. He placed a hand on her hands, his heart beating gently and he could feel the warmth from her. '**__You spent all this time healing and aiding everyone before we met up, a lot of people called you the Savior of the Mages__**', she said. '**__If that isn't the sounds of a good man then I don't know what is__**'. **_

_**He turned to face her, her bright eyes shined. She placed a hand on his scruffy cheek and placed her forehead against his, their eyes watched each other warmly. She leaned in as did he. But he quickly retracted. She looked at him, hurt and sadness painted in her eyes. '**__…I can't. I ruined so many lives Beth, I don't want to destroy yours__**', he said, despite his desire for her love. Bethany looked away, the wave of pain washed over her heart like being in a storm. **_

_**She clutched her chest, knowing his words reflected to what happened back in Kirkwall. Yet here they were, and never more, did she wanted to be by his side. '**__You're not possessed by Justice anymore, you're you__**', she said. Placing her hand again on his cheek to face her, she gave him a warm smile. '**__Let me help you with your guilt__**', she said. **_

_**Anders looked away, before placing his hand on her own, reviling her soft hands. '**__I don't__**…' he tried but she placed a finger on his lips. '**__Let it go__**'. She placed her lips on his, and this time he didn't retreat, he wrapped his arms around her as she placed herself on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, enjoying the warm embrace she wanted for so long. **_

_**They were unaware of an observer though, who froze upon seeing the two embrace. Hawke smiled and walked away…**_


End file.
